


Mates

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Kitsune, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Alternating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two creatures, a mated pair - one a werewolf, the other a kitsune- dance under the moonlight surrounded by family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Glam_100 Prompt #037 Moonlight  
> Beta: @Leela_cat
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The Glamily belong to themselves (or perhaps Adam, depending on how you look at things), the rest of the plot of insanity belongs (a relative term) to me. And seeing as how this is an Alternate Universe filled with werewolves, kitsune and assorted other magical stuff – do I really need to point out that this is ALL fiction? Okay, good. *glitter for all*

1.  
The howling echoed up the hillside and through Tommy’s veins. The pack was everywhere. It was all around him, under his skin, and in his blood. He laughed, joyful and free for the first time in too many years, and yipped in response. Adam’s wolf-growl answered, and Tommy turned unerringly toward his mate. 

As he ran, Tommy finally unleashed his Kitsune-self. He let the magic flow, felt himself shrink down, grow long. 

Adam, in full black and gold wolf form, appeared at the top of the hill, full moon behind him, and Tommy’s heart leapt for joy. 

He was home. 

2.  
Adam stood watching as his pack transformed. They called out, their words transforming to howls as their wolves appeared. They were beautiful and all his. His family. His life. He loved them with all that he was. 

A softer call threaded through all the others, the high pitched yip of a kitsune, and wrapped itself around Adam’s heart. He flicked his ears feeling shivers of desire course through his blood. His mate was running with the pack at last. 

With a triumphant howl, Adam raised his voice to the full moon, as Tommy’s lithe little spirit form raced toward him.

3.  
On a hilltop high above LA a pack of wolves gathered for their monthly celebration. Among them was their leader all black fur mixed with gold, and his mate, a kitsune, his auburn coat tinged with magic. The two nipped and bit at each other, marking and claiming, sharing scents back and forth as the power of the clan rose with the moon. 

This night had been a long time coming, and under the moonlight they allowed themselves to relax, twining about each other like long lost souls, wolf to fox, heart to heart, safe within the circle of family.


End file.
